<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>恶作剧之后的风波 by LIBERTYzongshan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763732">恶作剧之后的风波</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIBERTYzongshan/pseuds/LIBERTYzongshan'>LIBERTYzongshan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Fred, Incest, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top George, Twincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIBERTYzongshan/pseuds/LIBERTYzongshan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>弗雷德与乔治被困在了狭小的扫帚间</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred Weasley/George Weasley, 乔弗</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>恶作剧之后的风波</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>初次发布于2019年情人节</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>乔治拉住弗雷德的手，穿梭在塔楼之间，不停变换的楼梯让两个机灵鬼跑得够呛。弗雷德一边跑，一边撒下一个又一个粪蛋，充满臭气的炮弹总是能准准地砸在费尔奇的脚前，气得他直跳脚。<br/>“你们这两个该死的小家伙，可别让我抓到你们。”费尔奇忿忿地大喊，空荡的城堡让他的声音不停在潮湿的空气里打着转儿。<br/>当弗雷德把红色的小脑袋从楼梯间伸出时，他发现费尔奇已经换了一条路。“嗨我可爱的弟弟，你看费尔奇似乎换了一条路，我们是不是应该……”<br/>“那走这边吧，快点，我猜你可不想被逮到。”<br/>“没事儿，被抓到我就说你是主使。”弗雷德任由乔治拉着，穿走廊而过的风吹起了他的发丝。<br/>“但说实话，我们俩都是一路货色。”乔治在四楼停下，将头探出四处张望，然后跑进了拐角，面前是一扇雕有塞壬的海妖之歌故事的铁门。<br/>“打开这扇门吧，乔治，我觉得这是个不错的藏身之地，尽管它是个扫帚间。”<br/>“弗雷德，它看起来只能容纳一人。”<br/>“你可以趴在我身上，只要你不嫌弃。”<br/>乔治抖着腿，左脚不安分的挪来挪去，“别说废话了，我当然嫌弃死你了，但你跟我想的一样。”<br/>“因为我们就是如此地心有灵犀。”弗雷德吐了吐舌头，然后率先爬进了扫帚间。他面朝天躺在地上，用着气声吐出细微的笑音，“你快进来。”</p><p> </p><p>两个人面对面缩在狭窄的扫帚间里，灼热的气息在两人的耳边环绕，鼻尖还有些洁具发霉的奇异味道。乔治被一层黑色薄面料覆盖的手臂靠在铁柜门上，他不敢动，一是怕发出些响动，二是怕弗雷德靠在上面，太凉。<br/>乔治简直是趴在弗雷德身上，紧紧相贴的热度与金属制的柜门带来的寒凉——简直是冰火两重天——乔治打了个寒颤，几乎不可查的颤抖在身下敏感不已的弗雷德身上进行了最大的放大化，弗雷德不由得发出一声如猫般的喘息。<br/>“嘘，你听。”乔治低下头，在弗雷德耳边低语。那是费尔奇的脚步声。乔治一低头的温情，让弗雷德迷离了双眼，拨乱了心跳。不久，脚步声消失在了走廊尽头，耳边只听到两个青春期男孩逐渐急促的喘息声。<br/>“上帝，费尔奇这个老东西怎么还没走。”弗雷德用手肘支撑着自己，后背从地面抬起，使自己的脑袋搁在乔治身上。他故意冲乔治的耳边吹了一口气，然后很快的说了一句，“乔吉，我硬了。”<br/>“别开玩笑了，蠢货。”乔治依旧用着气音，殊不知这种暧昧不清的气氛下的挑逗是最好的催情剂。还没等他把话说完，弗雷德就拉着他的下巴往下一拽。当乔治半摔在弗雷德身上时，洁具们发出了叮叮当当的响声，远方的脚步声突然停住。“弗雷迪，你这个傻瓜可以小点声吗？”依旧是无形的挑逗。<br/>两个人面对面，一个压在另一个身上，四只腿相互交叠、缠裹不清，两根炽热的挺立靠在一起后又如触电般迅速分开。“我感觉到了，你也硬了。”<br/>“给我小点声！你难道不怕被听到？”<br/>弗雷德放在乔治下巴上的手指仍未松开。于是出其不意，弗雷德吻了上去，只是在嘴角的摩擦，便让下体的热度饱胀了几分。“我觉得我喜欢你挺久了……”<br/>“求你别说打自娘胎起……”乔治打断了弗雷德，接着便整个人沉下身，把弗雷德按在身底。贴着铁门的手拨弄着弗雷德散乱的头发，冰冷让弗雷德“嘶”的吸了一口冷气。<br/>“你手真够冰的。”<br/>乔治没理睬他，俯身亲上嘴唇。两片薄唇在黑暗中摩挲，当乔治刚想抬起头从这浓郁的爱欲中脱身而出时，弗雷德伸出粉红色的舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇。“该死。”乔治将自己的舌尖咬出血，这腥甜的锈味提醒他自己，这一切的一切都是非常真实的。<br/>是的，是的，乔治也深深爱着他的哥哥，和他的哥哥心中所想也一样——于是看着与自己几乎完全一样的脸，乔治低头吻上弗雷德的下巴，一寸一毫，吻很亲柔，就像那片魔咒课上被用来施咒的羽毛从脸上轻抚而过。直到嘴唇时，乔治顿了顿，深吸一口气后衔住弗雷德的唇珠，啃咬、舔舐、吸吮，他用尽了自己的所有气力，直至连气都喘不上来。<br/>而弗雷德用手肘撑着自己，抬起头迎合着乔治的深吻。另一只手按住乔治的姜红色的脑袋，手指伸进躁动不安的发丝间，似乎这个吻能持续到地久天荒，能持续到复活石也为之碎裂。<br/>“怎样？”两个简单的字词，吞吐之间竟是如此百转千回、惊心动魄，充满暗示的语气之间有着暧昧相连的银丝，“你想上我吗？”<br/>乔治没有回复，只是动手解开了弗雷德的领口的铜扣——十多年的默契，无需他言——弗雷德却挡住了自己的手，他要自己来解扣子。乔治点了点头，随即脱下了自己的长袍，露出精瘦的肌肉。<br/>“帮我脱掉裤子，你难道不想让我上你吗，我的哥哥？”乔治刻意咬重了最后几个字眼，看着弗雷德抿了抿唇、吞了口唾沫的窘迫模样，他笑了。于是在狭窄的空间里，弗雷德只能顺着那炽热的温度摸索着凸起的部分。出于一点恶趣味，他故意揉了揉对方下半身硬得发紧的物件。<br/>“看在梅林的份上，我求你别乱摸！”乔治的喉咙干得发疼，他低头含住弗雷德的耳垂，用劲吸上一口，像是待哺的婴儿。终于乔治还是忍不住了，他扯下弗雷德的裤子，同时拉下那条灰色的内裤——那是马其顿防线，是敞开的穴口，也是最后的羞耻心。<br/>“我们是不是需要润滑剂……”弗雷德舔着乔治的喉结，而又试探性地轻轻咬上一口。<br/>“我想这里似乎有麻瓜常用的凡士林，以及还要荧光闪烁。”乔治拿起魔杖，轻轻挥舞一番。<br/>“都听你的。”弗雷德面色潮红，衣衫尽解，门户大敞着等待乔治的进入。于是乔治伸手拿下柜子上的凡士林，扭开蓝色盖子，挤出一小坨淡黄色的乳状固体，动作从容不迫，甚至还有些调情的意味。弗雷德看着乔治的动作，开始有些急切的扭动着下半身，手也伸向下体，想要套弄着模仿交合的动作，却被乔治一把按住。<br/>“我的哥哥，接下来的一切可都要看你了。”乔治将手指伸向后穴，“弗雷迪，你后面湿透了。”</p><p> </p><p>手指的进入不算太难，但是肠壁紧紧地绞着手指，乔治想了想一会儿插进去的情形，下身就又硬了几分。炽热的内部裹住了指尖，带着防备与警惕，不让指尖再向前几分。但为了自己亲爱的哥哥不受伤，乔治只好想尽办法让弗雷德放松些，“嘿easy！把腿再张开一点。”乔治另一只手揉弄着弗雷德的乳尖，将其捏住，再向上提起，松开手指后听见红果在皮肤上弹跳的“啪”的声音。弗雷德的脸又红了许多，他只好用手臂挡住自己的眼睛。“别挡着，我要看着你。”乔治拉开弗雷德的手臂，吻上那甘美的嘴唇，顺便又加入了一只手指。两只手指在肠道里捣弄着，简单地模仿着抽插的动作。<br/>“嗯……”弗雷德仰着头，发出尾音颤抖的呻吟，露出修长的脖子与清晰可见的喉结。于是，出于报复性地，乔治同样咬了一口弗雷德的喉结，顺带舔了一口喉结。不出意料地，弗雷德脑袋一片空白，喉结上下滑动着，大口喘息几许后抬起屁股射了出来，弄得乔治一手都是乳白的浊液。<br/>“呼……啊……乔治，你可以再伸一根手指……啊……我想要你。”弗雷德的头发已经湿答答的贴在额前，垫在背下的长袍已经贴在了他的脊背上，下体的硬物射了一次后，在情欲的撩拨下再度勃起——这耗了太多时间，他有些等不及了。“你再快点，我想要！”<br/>乔治低声骂了一句梅林，然后送进第三根手指。肠壁并不是非常光滑，附着在内壁上的是凹凸不平的小点，乔治从内往外，顺着轨迹逐渐抚平着皱壁，“我要进来了。”<br/>从脊椎直冲上大脑的欲望大声地叫嚣着渴求，太阳穴的神经不安地跳动着，情欲让弗雷德的大脑昏昏沉沉。突然，冲破一切屏障的痛感与快感混合在一起，在后穴处翻滚纠缠，弗雷德险些尖叫出来。随着炽热一点一点地深入体内，弗雷德也真正解开了内心的桎梏，双腿微微使劲，让乔治顶到了最深。弗雷德的阴茎前端吐着粘稠的前液，似乎欠缺该有的爱抚，嘶哑的呜咽与暧昧的喘息交替不断从那张被吻的通红的嘴中传出，“干我……啊……用劲点。”<br/>顶弄、冲撞、摩挲、缠绵。<br/>乔治撞击着，一遍又一遍，似乎不知疲倦。毫无节奏与节制的进入与退出，让弗雷德手上脱力地松松握出拳形，嘴里漏出几个断断续续、发音不完全的单词，全是些令人耳红的情潮涌动。他的手臂无力地攀在乔治的脖子上，像一条在岸上因搁浅而翻腾的人鱼，抬起着自己的双腿扭动腰臀。眼睛带着雾蒙蒙的水汽，带点失神的迷茫以及对未知与已知边界的混淆。终于当脑子里的弦彻底被扯断时，弗雷德绷紧了小腿肚上的肌肉，蜷缩起脚掌，不怎么整齐的指甲在身上人的背上留下几道血痕。下体一阵抽动，弗雷德第二次射了出来。<br/>当然，谁挑拨起的情欲，就应该让谁付出全部来填满。<br/>弗雷德还没喘上几口气，就被乔治翻了个身。后入的感觉比传教士式要深入得多，弗雷德感觉自己的小腹随着阴茎的再次插入而鼓了起来，他被填满的满足感而充斥，眼角流溢出了生理性泪水，液体从挺拔的颧骨滑下，打在了乔治的手上。<br/>“弗雷迪，你还好吗？”向前倾的动作是温柔的询问，但显然这种温柔不适合这个体位——弗雷德感觉自己被更彻底的贯穿了，他什么都说不出，大脑里模糊一片，只能仰着头喑哑地喊着一个双音节的名字，“嗯……乔治……”<br/>“嘘！”乔治继续前倾着身体，捂住了弗雷德的嘴，“我听见脚步声了，是费尔奇。”不得不说，这样的情景让乔治开始更加兴奋，他将那只手伸进弗雷德的嘴里，按压着舌根底部，由于吞咽困难，无色透明的涎液从口中满溢而出。尽管自己硬的难受，他还是没有抽送自己的物件。<br/>弗雷德被填的满满的，被吃的死死地，一动也动不了。口里不断流出的液体让他感到羞耻与愧疚，后穴扩张到最大，内壁的皱壁也被拉到了平整，他有些慌张，于是转头看向在自己背后满眼占有欲的乔治，神情渴求、困扰又赤裸——两张一模一样的脸此时的表情却截然不同。“乔治……嗯……你动一下。”他用着最后的理智，让自己用嘴唇的蠕动传达着意思，以免被外面如幽魂般飘荡的费尔奇听见。<br/>“嘘。”乔治眯了眯眼睛，腰开始微微挺动，但动作却缓慢了许多。温柔的进入，再温柔的退出，这真是个贴心的好男友。<br/>弗雷德攥紧了手，可是却仍然集中不了精力，他现在似乎只能感觉到下半身了。终于当弗雷德射出最后一次精液时，乔治也迅速拔出，用手套弄几下后，也射在了弗雷德的背上。乔治伸出舌头，一点一点将背上的浊液舔了个干净，“我上够你了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>高潮一波接着一波疯狂的席卷着这两个年轻人，他们疯狂的享受着当下，激情的幻想着未来，似乎无人可以阻挡他们前行的脚步。<br/>当从扫帚间吃力的爬出时，弗雷德几乎快站不稳了，身上被坚硬的地板硌得发疼，疼得他龇牙咧嘴。而乔治却笑得很开心，不过还好，这笑容足够两个人平均分了。<br/>至少在那时，两个人觉得这就是永远。<br/>毕竟，少年还是不惧岁月长。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>